Nap Time
by Clockwork-Lives
Summary: Dave Strider takes a moment to think, and then sleeps afterwards. No SBURB AU.


If he had to pick a way to describe the silence, he'd call it comfortable.

It wasn't awkward, and it certainly wasn't spooky, nothing along those lines.

It was comforting.

The lights were dimmed, curtains were drawn over windows, obscuring light, though a few, faint rays filtered through the thick fabric anyways. Bed-sheets were rumpled, a comforter tossed messily over gangly limbs, pillows wrinkled from tossing and turning all night, running from the nightly terrors that haunted dreams.

John was in bed, eyes closed, on his side, glasses tossed on the table where Dave's shades rested. His eyelashes cast faint shadows on his face, mouth slightly open, buck teeth peeking out.

Freckles marred his pale skin, all over his cheeks, along the dip of his collar bone, shoulders, and a dusting of them on his nose- angel kisses, wasn't that what some people called them? It would fit him, each mark a sign of favor from blessed beings.

Maybe even a guardian angel.

That thought made him frown slightly.

John was his- he wouldn't need a guardian angel, not if Dave had a say in it. He'd give up the world twice over and more, if it would mean making John happy and keeping him safe, to see that smile that made you feel like you were the most important person in the world- to hear that bubbly laugh that frothed like champagne, or a fizzy soda, energetic and contagious.

Intoxicating, even.

He loved him.

Dave loved John, more than anything or anyone; perhaps with the exception of Rose and his brother, but that was a different kind of love. That was a sibling kind of love, a fierce loyalty borne of blood ties, not platonic, not romantic, somewhere in between- something he could always fall back on, his safety net so to speak.

He would die for his brother and Rose, if need be, gladly- family was family, they kept each others' backs guarded.

But the kind of affection he held for John, that warm, blossoming feeling in his chest every time he caught John's eyes, the way his heart would skip a beat for a second when he heard John call his name, the way John's smiles and stories never failed to cheer him- and the way that he was always content to hold him, draw him closer and kiss away his tears, trying to comfort Egbert when he was upset- that was far different from the kind of love he had for his family members.

It was vastly different from any kind of love he had ever felt before.

And he was sure it was different from any kind of love he'd ever feel, again, should they ever break up- heavens forbid it so.

His eyes lazily roamed over every exposed inch of his boyfriend, from the tousled, raven dark hair, the pale skin, bitten on lips, slightly swollen, to his delicate hand, clutching at the blanket, and right down to his toes, which were curled at the moment, matching his expression- an uneasy wariness.

Dave frowned again, before debating whether or not to wake him up.

…No, it'd be better to let him catch up on his sleep, regardless of dreams- John had been pulling far too many all nighters recently, it showed in the duskiness under his eyes, the pallor of his skin.

John mumbled something, a strained noise wrenching itself free from his throat, a low whimper, and Dave's frown deepened. He moved a hand to gently brush aside John's bangs, before thumbing his jaw line, tracing it, back and forth, back and forth, in light, repetitive strokes.

The motion seemed to soothe the younger boy, whose expression of unease softened. Dave smiled ever so slightly, dreamily caught in the moment- his touch feather soft.

It wasn't cold enough in the room to make warm breath mist, but it was cold enough for Dave to want to tug the comforter a bit to cover the two of them more snugly, not letting the cold nip at exposed fingers and toes. It was a bit fumbly, due to Dave trying to carefully not wake up John and yet position the blanket that had gotten twisted around the two frames- and he failed in that, which he only realized when he heard John yawn.

"Mhm…What time is it?" He asked sleepily, eyes blinking open and then closing, John reveling in the warmth of the comforter compared to the nippy air.

"Nap time, so shhh." Dave murmured, closing his own eyes.

It was high time the two of them slept together, after all.

When was the last time either of them had even gotten a full night of sleep, anyways?


End file.
